A Life Lost
by ShinyDagger852
Summary: ***ADOPTED*** Sophie and Lok lived happily together after everything with the Blood Spiral. They were married and even had a baby on the way. Everything was great. That was, untill the Organization came back. With newer, more dangerous spells. When Sophie is hit wit hone of the s deadly spells, what will happen to her? What about Lok and the baby? Read and find out. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**SO YEAH! I ADOPTED THIS STORY MOSTLY BECAUSE IT WOULD BE ASHAMED TO HAVE A STORY LIKE THIS END.**

**I WILL BE POSTING ALL THE CHAPTERS AGAIN AND THEN START MY OWN IN **

**CHAPTER 10**

Sophie`s POV

I sat with Lok in our apartment. After everything with the Blood Spiral, him and I moved in together. The organization wasn`t a problem anymore, and we rescued Lok`s dad from the Huntik world. Soon after Lok and I graduated, we got married. I was now pregnant with our first child. We were going to wait untill I had the baby before we found out the gender.

"So what are you hoping the baby is?" I asked.

"I`m kind of hoping for a girl."

"Me too."

"What would we name her?"

"I kind of like the name Nina."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"What if it`s a boy?"

"I kind of like the name Tyler."

"That`s nice."

"So Tyler of a boy and Nina for a girl." I was about to say something when a group of suits burst through the door and windows. Lok covered me so I wouldn`t be hit by any glass. "Sophie. Get out of here."

"No. I`m not leaving you alone."

"You shouldn`t fight. It`s not good for you. Or the baby."

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh I`m sure you can." Wilder said, stepping to the front of the group. Lok pulled me behind him and shot a boltflare at Wilder. I pulled my Sabriel amulet out of my pocket.

"Protect us! Sabriel!" I cried. She emerged from the amulet and started attacking the other titans. Wilder called Incubain and Lok called Baselaird. I shot spells at suits and got a few down. But one came up behind me and hit me with a spell I couldn`t here. I fell to the ground in pain.

"Sophie!" Lok screamed. He attacked the suits and called more titans. Sabriel came back to my amulet and two more people burst into the apartment. I couldn`t see them though.

"Lok. Protect Sophie." I heared Dante`s voice shout. Lok ran to my side and held me close. The suits began to retreat. Leaving Wilder. He looked around in fear an ran off.

"Sophie. Are you okay?" Lok asked.

"I don`t know." I said

"Let`s get her out of here." Dante said. Lok picked me up and carried me out of the building.

"You`re gonna be okay." Lok said. "You and the baby are gonna be fine. I promise."

"We have to hurry." Zhalia said. "Something`s wrong."

"Lok. I think something happened to the baby." I said.

"It`s gonna be alright Sophie. Don`t worry." The baby kicked and I felt a little better. So what ever the spell was. It was only affecting me. Lok put me in the car and drove me to the Huntik foundation hospital. The nurse at the counter rushed us to a room and Lok put me on the bed. Nurses and doctors came in and ran tests on me and the baby. After hours of waiting, a doctor camme in looking grim.

"What`s wrong with them?" Lok asked.

"well the baby`s fine." He said. Lok and I let out a sigh of relief. "There`s bad news too."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It seems the spell you were hit with... is deadly."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Huntik: Secrets and seekers**

**Lok`s POV**

"Deadly?" I asked. The doctor nodded. "How much time does she have?"

"A day."

"What`s going to happen to the baby?" Sophie asked. She put her hand on mine and squeezed it.

"We`ll have to perform an emergency C-Section."

"Is there any way to stop the spell from taking effect?" I asked.

"Well. There is a counter spell we could try. But there is only a small chance it will work. We will still need to perform the C-Section because it wouldn`t be safe for the baby."

"I`ll try anything." Sophie said.

"Alright. Well take you in for surgery in a little while." He left the room and I saw tears streaming down Sophie`s face.

"Sophie. Everything will be alright ." I said.

"What of the spell doesn`t work?" She asked.

"Try not to think about that. Think positive."

"How can I? I could die. And leave you alone with the baby."

"Everything will be alright." I kissed her head "I promise."

"Alright. I`ll try not to worry."

"Good." There was a knock at the door and Dante and Zhalia stepped in.

"What did the doctors say?" Zhalia asked. Sophie looked at me with pleading, watery eyes, asking me to tell them for her.

"They said the spell she was hit with... is killing her."

"How much time do you have?" Dante asked.

"A day." Sophie said.

"What`s going to happen to the baby?" Zhalia asked.

"There taking me in to have an emergency C-Section. Then they`re going to perform a spell that could counteract the one I was hit with."

"So you woun`t die?"

"We don`t know." I said "They said there`s only a small chance it will work."

"The doctor`s here are very talented at magic and have very powerful spells at there disposal." Dante said. "I`m sure you`ll be just fine."

"Thank you Dante." Sophie said. A nurse came in and looked up from her clipboard.

"Sophie. You will be going in a few minutes." She said.

"Thank you." She wrote something down on her clipboard and left.

"Do you want us to stay?" dante asked.

"Will you?"

"Sure."

"I`ll go call the sitter." Zhalia said "Tell her she`ll be watching Kyle for a while longer."

"Alright." Soon Sophie was taken into the operating room. The preped her for surgery and gave her something to soothe the pain. I held her hand tight.

"It hurts." She said.

"I know it does. But it will be over soon." I soothed. A cry rang out in the room and tears streamed down Sophie`s face.

"It`s a girl!" The doctor cried. They closed her up and wheeled her back to her room. Where she fell asleep. I held our daughter close and smiled. Nina Lambert. She looked exactly like Sophie. With my blue eyes.

"Lok." Sophie whispered from her bed.

"Hey." I looked up from Nina`s blue eyes to Sophie`s green. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes." I placed the baby in her arms and a smile played across her lips.

"The doctor said he would come perform the spell when you woke up." As if on cue, the doctor came in and put something on the table.

"Good. You`re up. Let`s get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Lok`s POV

"Let`s get started." The doctor said. He looked over at me. "I`m sorry. But you cannot be in the room when the spell is performed. It`s too dangerous." A nurse came in and took the baby from my arms.

"I`ll take her to the nursery." She said. I stepped out of the room and sat in one of the available chairs.

"Lok?" Dante asked "Shouldn`t you be in there with Sophie?"

"They woun`t let me in." I said. I needed to be with her. This was a life or death situation. I needed to make sure she would be okay.

"Why woun`t they let you in?" Zhalia asked.

"They say it`s too dangerous."

"Lok. They are trying everything they can to save her." Dante said. "It will all be fine."

"I wish I could believe that. I just want to make sure she`s okay."

"She`ll be okay." Zhalia said. We sat in silence for an hour before the doctor came back out.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She is just fine."

"Can I go in?"

"Of course." He stepped aside and I rushed into the room.

"Sophie." I said. I ran to the side of the bed and hugged her tight. "Are you alright?"

"I`m fine Lok." She said. She pushed me off her and I sat in the chair.

"Good." A nurse stepped in and and smiled.

"Well the doctor would like to keep you here over night to keep an eye on you." she said "He also wanted me to tell you the spell went perfectly. But the full effect is not gone. Now it woun`t kill you. Don`t worry. But you will have some side effects. Nothing to worry about."

"Thank you." Sophie said. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie`s POV

I woke up the next morning with Lok holding tight to my hand. He sat in the chair next to the bed. My head felt heavy and my whole body ached. I guess that`s to be expected though. I went through a lot yesterday. I sat up and a pain shot through my stomach. I had almost forgotten about the stiches. I looked over at Lok as his eyes slowly opened, showing his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I`m fine Lok." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lok. I`m sure. Stop worrying."

"I can`t help it. I almost lost you."

"I know. But I don`t want you worring about me so much."

"I`ll try not to."

"Thank you. Do you think I can see Nina?"

"I`ll go talk to the nurse." He let go of my hand and walked out. He came back a while later holding Nina. He put her in my arms and I smiled.

"Hi." I said, as her eyes slowly opened. Her blue eyes shinned up at me. "Hi sweety." It made me extremely happy to be able to hold her in my arms just yesterday I thought I wouldn`t even see the sun again. A tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away. Lok looked at me, eyes filled with concern.

"What`s wrong Sophie?" He asked.

"It`s just so much to take in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that yeasterday I was told I wouldn`t make it to today. When Nina was born I thought I would only be able to hold her one time." More tears fell and a swiped them away quickly.

"But you`re here. You made it. Now we can be a family." He kissed my head and wiped away another tear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Remember. No matter what happens. I will be here for you." Nina squrmed in my arms and let out a small whine. "Both of you."

"You`ll make a great father Lok." I looked up from Nina`s eyes and met Lok`s identical ones.

"And you`ll be a great mother." He gently touched Nina`s cheek and traced along her chin. "I`m going to sign the release papers." He kissed my cheek and left the room, leaving me and Nina.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have a daddy like you do." I cooed. Her small hand reached out to me and she grabbed my finger.


	5. Chapter 5

Lok`s POV

I sat in the nursery. Rocking Nina. I twisted a finger through her soft, light brown curls. Blue eyes smiling up at me. I ran a finger gently down her cheek and she smiled a toothless smile. A small smile spread across my face too. The only thing missing from this scene was Sophie. Who was taking a nap. She was up late with the baby. I heared a scream from the other room and Nina started to cry. I put Nina in her crib and I ran to the bedroom. Sophie was laying there, screaming. I rushed over too soothe her.

"Get away from them!" She screamed in her sleep.

"Sophie. Everything`s alright." I said. Rubbing her back. "Sophie. Please wake up." She continued screaming and thrashing.

"Stay away form my daughter!"

"Come on. Wake up Sophie. There`s no one after Nina. She`s safe. We`re both safe." I whispered soothing words in her ear and she finaly woke up.

"L-Lok?" She asked.

"You`re alright Sophie." I said. Eveloping her in a tight hug. "Everything`s alright."

"Where`s Nina?"

"In the nursery." I could still hear her crying. I let go of Sophie and we went back to the nursery. She picked Nina up and tried to soothe her.

"Shh. It`s okay. You`re okay." She cooed to our daughter. "No one`s going to hurt you. I promise."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The dream was horrible. They took Nina away from us. They took you away from me."

"We`re right here. Don`t worry." I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her forhead. Tears trickled down her face as she looked down at Nina. I wiped them away. "Nothings going to happen to either of us."

"I know."

"Good."

"It`s probably just a side affect from the spell."

"I`m sure we can handle a few nightmares."

"She said side effects Lok, more than one." She said, putting Nina back in her crib.

"Whatever happens we can handle." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I know." I looked into her piercing green eyes and kissed her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." I kissed her nose. "And I know nothing will happen to Nina."

"Not with two master seekers as her parents."

"Absalutely not." She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Lok`s POV

I woke up to the sound of crying. I looked over to see Sophie curled up in a ball, sobing in her sleep.

"Sophie," I said, shaking her. "Sophie wake up. You`re okay."This had been going on for a month now. She would either wake up screaming or cry in her sleep. I would try to soothe her . But sometimes it wouldn`t work.

She continued to cry harder as I tried to get her to wake. Then, all at once, the crying stopped and her eyes shot open. She took a shakey breath as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I`m fine." Sophie said. Her hands were shaking and her hair was matted down with sweat. I wrapped my arms around herand she rested her head on my bare chest.

"Are you sure?"

"It was horrible." She admitted. "It was the same dream as always. But this time, they got Lucas too." We hadn`t seen Lucas since Sophie found out she was pregnant. In fact. We hadn`t seen any of her family at all. That made it all the worse.

"Everything`s gonna be fine." I said rubbing her back. "Nothings gonna happen to me, Nina or any of your family. I promise."

"They`re worse and worse every night. They won`t go away."

"Sophie," I said. "Everything will be fine. Don`t worry." I sat stroking her hair as her breathing evened out. "Nina will be just fine. So will your family."

"What if it`s not? What if these dreams mean something?"

"Nothing is going to happen to us. I woun`t let anyone get ahold of our daughter. And the Casterwills are a strong family. They can handel themselves."

"You sound so sure about this. How do you know it woun`t be? It seems like a gamble."

"In a way, it is. I don`t want you to worry."

"I can`t help it Lok. It`s the spell. It`s making this happen."

"I know. I know. Try and get some rest." Nina began to cry and Sophie`s head shot up. "I`ll go. You get some rest." She rested her head on her pillow and I kissed her head before going to the nursery. Nina lay in her crib. Arms reaching out for comfort. I picked her up and held her close. I wouldn`t let anything happen to her. I would protect her with my life. I rocked her slowly as her cries subsided.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. It had dawned on me how hard this would be. With the side affects doing this to Sophie and a newborn in the house. It was going to be hard. I wasn`t superman. Sure I was a good seeker but I was only human. I needed to help Sophie through this. And fast. I wouldn`t let this go to far. She could get hurt. Nina finaly fell asleep and I put her back in her crib. I went back to mine and Sophie`s room and laid down next to her. I kissed her cheek before slowly falling asleep myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie`s POV

Organization suits crashed through the windows. I shielded Nina from the borken glass. Wilder stepped out of the shadows and laughed. They took Lok out and dragged him away. Several suits came at me at once ut Lucas came in through one of the windows. He tried to fight them off but, like Lok, he was defeated. The suits came at me again and hit me with spells. I slumped to the ground and in my last moments of consciensness they took Nina from my arms. Her cries rang in my ears.

I woke with a start. Hair stuck to my forehead as sweat poured down my face. Lok didn`t wake up this time. Which I was greatful for. He didn`t need to worry about me. He started to stir.

"Sophie?" He asked.

"I`m fine Lok. Go back to sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"I`m fine. Get some rest. You need it."

"Alright." I kissed his cheek as he lulled back to sleep. I needed to get control of these nightmares. I was driving Lok mad and he was taking care of Nina most of the time. She started crying and I slipped out of the room to get her.

"Shh. Shh." I said. "It`s okay. You`re okay." I picked her up out of the crib and rocked her. "It`s okay. You`re fine." Her thrashing stopped and she cuddled close to me. I fed her and gave her her pacifier. I sang her a lullaby as she fell asleep. I look out the window as the full moon shone into the room. Hitting Nina slightly and making her brown curls shine. My little angel. I kissed her head and put her in her crib.

"Sweet dreams little angel." I left the room and got back into bed next to Lok.

"Is Nina okay?" He asked.

"She`s fine." He rolled over and I rested my head on his.

"Are you okay?"

"I`m fine. Don`t worry."

"I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep in each others arms.

"I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the thin curtains. Strands of blonde hair fell in Loks face. He still held me close to him. I moved some hair from his face and kissed his forehead. His blue eyes opened and he smiled at me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." He unwrapped his arms and sat up. I sat up too and rested my head on his shoulder. He put one arm around me and played with my hair with his other hand.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

"Yes. But I`m okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Lok. There`s no reason to worry about me. I`m fine."

"I can`t help worrying about you."

"I know. But can you try."

"I`ll try."

"Thank you." I kissed him. We pulled apart and I put my head back onto his shoulder. We sat there for a while. Feeling the warmth in each others embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Lok`s POV

I stepped into the apartment when I heared light sobs. I thought it was Sophie having another nightmare. I rushed to the bedroom but she wasn`t there. I followed the cries to the bathroom.

"Sophie?" I asked. "Are you okay?" She didn`t answer but the cries continued. I opened the door to find her lying on the floor crying. I rushed to her side and sat her up. That`s when I saw the blood. There was blood pooling on her wrist. I grabbed a towel from the drawer and put it over the cuts. She leaned into me and cried. Something caught my eye. I looked over and saw a knife.

"Sophie," I said. "What did you do?"

"I couldn`t stop myself." She cried. "I`m sorry."

"It`s okay." The towel was turning red so I got a new one. She continued to cry into my chest. "Sophie. Sophie look at me. It`s okay."

"I don`t know what happened Lok. I lost control. I forgot who I was."

"Don`t worry. It`s not your fault. Hold the towel down." I put her hand on the towel and rested her back on the counter. GGod she was pale. I got the emergency first aid kit from the cabinet. I pulled out the medical cream and gauze. I wiped the blood from her wrist, put the cream on and wrapped it. I kissed her head. She looked even paler than before.

"Lok." She whispered. Her eyes closed and she slipped out of consciensness.

"Sophie." I said. "Sophie stay with me." I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I needed to think of something. She needed help. I needed to take her to the hospital. But who would watch Nina? I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"Lok?" Zhalia asked.

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch Nina for a while."

"Why?"

"I need to take Sophie to the hospital."

"What happened? Was there another attack?"

"No. I came home and found her on the bathroom floor. She lost so much blood she passed out."

"Alright. I`ll watch her."

"Thank you."

"I`ll be there soon." The line went dead. I sat down on the bed next to Sophie and held her hand.

"Don`t worry Sophie. You`ll be okay." I said. Within a few minutes, Zhalia was knocking at the door.

"Thank you for doing this." I said.

"Don`t worry about it. Just get Sophie to the hospital." I picked Sophie up from the bed and carried her to the car. We got to the hospital and were immediately brought to a room. I put Sophie down on the bed and a nurse started hooking her up to monitors and giving her an IV. The doctor said that she needed rest and blood. I was so worried about her. I couldn`t lose her.

"She`ll be okay." The doctor said. I sat next to her and held her hand. It was a few hours before she finally woke up.

"Thank god you`re alright." I said.

"I`m sorry." She said.

"Don`t be. All that matters is that you`re okay."

"I wouldn`t be if you hadn`t found me. I don`t know what would have happened if you didn`t come home in time."

"Don`t say that. You`re okay."

"Where`s Nina?" She asked suddenly.

"Zhalia`s watching her." I reassured. "She`s fine."

"I can`t believe I did that. I don`t know what came over me. I just lost it. I forgot who I was."

"Sophie, stop. It`s okay." I sat on the edge of the bed. I moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed her head. "We`ll figure this out together. I swear."


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie`s POV

I looked down at the knife in my hands. was I really going to do this again? The pain was just too much. But I scared Lok so much last time. I never meant for the cuts to be that bad. I just wanted to let out the pain. I put the knife on my wrist but I didn`t cut.

"I won`t do this." I said to myself. I put the knife down and sat on the floor. Thears trickled down my face. I wanted to pain to go away. I wanted everything to stop. I wanted the nightmares to end. I wanted us to be a happy family. I didn`t want Lok always being the one to take care of Nina. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I cried until I couldn`t anymore. I stood up from the floor and went to check on Nina. I picked her up and twisted a finger in her brown curls. I kissed her hean and calmed her down. I brought her to the sitting room. Lok wasn`t home yet. I looked at the bandages on my arm and thought aboout how scared he looked when he found me. How worried he was about me. The look on his face when he saw me bleeding on the floor.. My

I heared a car door shut and wiped my tears away. Lok stepped into the apartment and kissed my head.

"Hey Sophie." He said. He sat down next to me. "How are you?"

"I`m fine." I lied. Nina squirmed in my arms.

"Hey Nina." Lok said. Kissing her head. He took her from my arms and held her up. Making her giggle. Her little hands reached for him. He put her down on his knee ans started making faces at her. Finally. A normal moment. Maybe I could make it through this. A tear escaped and I wiped it away.

"Are you alright?" Lok asked me.

"I`m okay."

"Sophie. What`s wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I tried to cut myself again."

"Sophie. You were doing so good."

"I`m loosing it again. Every time I think it will be okay I just fall apart."

"You`re stronger than this. I know you are. You`ve been through so much since we met. Heck. You even jumped into a volcano. My point is that, no matter what life threw at you, You`ve been able to fight back, It should be no different now. And you`re not alone."

"It`s so hard." I said. "Slowly slipping away. Losing my grip on sanity."

"I know it`s hard. But you have to keep trying. Not for me. For you. For Nina. Do it for our daughter." Nina looked at me and smiled. I saw the begining of a tooth sticking out of her gums.

"You`re right. I`ll try my best. For both of you."

"Why don`t you start by telling me when you get these bad feelings. So I can help you."

"Alright."

"I love you Sophie."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Now here is where I start the story off…**

**Lok's POV**

I sat with Sophie while she explaining how she got the feelings through the nightmares, distress and emotional pain. I may have been naive when I was younger but ever since Sophie and I graduated, I disciplined myself for when these kind of occasions happened. I will not lose my family like I did my father, I barely got him back.

"The nightmares seem to trigger immense emotional pain and cloud your thinking. Maybe we should have someone come over and stay with you when you're gone. After a while we can see what happens." I replied. Sophie gave a shocked expression and soon annoyed one.

"Why?! I don't need a babysitter!" She retorted.

"Don't think of it like that, you and a friend hanging out, maybe Viviane or my mother could visit for a while." I desperately tried to find an excuse.

"It would be nice and maybe we could do a little shopping." Thank Casterwill she understood. I nodded and hugged her.

"So who should it be: My sister, mother, Scarlet?" She turned sour as I mentioned a certain ginger. I looked off and rubbed the back of my head while Nina laughed at her mother's face.

"When have you been talking to scarlet?" I chuckled lightly. Sophie still never liked the idea of scarlet; she was territorial as I grew from a teenage body to adult male gaining glances here and there.

"We talk here and there but that's it, I swear." She gave me a quizzical look. I kissed her cheek.

"You're the only one for me. How about Viviane, she just went on break from school." He face lit up again and agreed.

"I'm sure you, her, and Zahlia will have a nice girl's day out for a while." She smiled even more.

"Yeah that would be nice." Nina started to cry from lack of attention. We spent the last few hours of the day doing simple house chores, playing with Nina, then finally the three of us cuddling up on the couch. Nina fell asleep. Me and Sophie finally got my our moment of Peace and family.


End file.
